


Never Again

by Eagle_Nebula



Series: Diabolik Bromance [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle_Nebula/pseuds/Eagle_Nebula
Summary: A sequel of my other story 'Not Again' from my 'Diabolik Bromance' series. While Shu Sakamaki and Yuma Mukami passionately renew their old friendship, a certain younger brother of Shu, realizes that he does not want to share his favorite older brother with anyone else.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Starts from the last scene from my other story 'Not Again', which is based on Reiji Sakamaki's route in 'More Blood' game. Reiji finds out that Yuma is Edgar before Shu does. He kidnaps Yuma by making him senseless and keeps him to Yui. But later he comes back with Shu. Reiji tells Shu that Yuma is Edgar before he tries to kill Yuma. But Shu stops him by taking injuries. When Yuma gets to know everything after that, he comes to Shu and finds out how his 'enemy' adored him. At the last scene, Shu sucks Yuma's blood and kisses him.

(Continued from the last scene from '[Not Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892662)')

Yuma never thought to kiss another male, he was sure that he was not gay, neither Shu was. For a moment, he tried to stop the blonde when he was alerted about what was going on. But, his hands were now pinned as Shu did not want to let him go. So, the brunette was compelled to give in the forceful kiss and next thing he knew, he had his mouth forcefully invaded by the blonde's warm tongue. Yuma never felt so weak in his life, and suddenly he refused to be the submissive one. Boy, the Mukami always was confident about his strength because of his superior height over the other vampires and his daily working in the garden. But now he remembered, no matter what, in the end he was a half-blooded vampire, where the Sakamaki was a full-blooded vampire and son of the king vampire...way stronger than any other kind of vampires. So, the height and hardwork did not help the Mukami overpower the shorter and lazy Sakamaki because of their type difference. Shu did understand that Yuma was trying to get away just because of his ego, so he went down to his neck again to nibble, successfully messing up the half-blood beneath him.....who was shamelessly moaning now. The blonde took the chance to accomplish the brunette's mouth again. 

After a while of the overheated make-out session, Shu abruptly stopped himself, finally realizing that he was doing something he was never supposed to do. It was okay to be possessive of Yuma since he was scared to lose him again....it was even okay to suck his blood, since the Mukami himself offered.....yet, after what he did.....what could be excuse for that?

Yuma was still panting to take breaths. The sight of the vulnerable half-blood vampire on his bed, made the pure-blood want to make a total mess of him by doing more unmentionable things. Once Laito inserted some R-18 audio recordings in his music player for fun, and accidentally or not, there was an audio of a boy on boy action with them. Of course, then Shu was highly disgusted by that, and immediately deleted that record. But now, here he was.....wanting to get back the audio badly to listen how exactly two boys did that. Because, he wanted to make Yuma scream....

"Uh....sorry, I went overboard. I wasn't aware of what came over me." Shu spat to erase his weird thoughts forcefully out of his mind. "I did not have any intention to embarrass you...." 

Yuma sat up, and found himself frowning. Yes, he tried to stop Shu but it was not like that he did not enjoy. He saw Shu looking away from him. 

"I-it's okay. I mean, it's not...!" The brunette did not find any words, but he understood that Shu lost his control as well after getting his old friend back and also by the taste of his sweet blood. "Let's just....forget it." He got up, "See you at school tomorrow." 

The blonde turned to him and nodded. Before the Mukami left his door, he turned back once again. "Where can I find you at school after classes?"

Now the Sakamaki slightly smiled, at least Yuma did not decide to stay away. "At the music room. But that might be boring. Because, I only sleep there."

"Maybe you won't when I will be there." Yuma cockily winked at him before finally leaving the room. But he was not aware that he was being watched, or rather glared by a second Sakamaki. 

Shu sat there for a while, thinking about earlier. He could not help but chuckled. He liked to see Yuma being off-guard because before this, the Mukami always used to show up with uptight attitude. He also hoped that maybe their friendship would be a use for both of them to have some normal friendly moments like humans. When he lied down for a peaceful slumber again, 

"Shu!"

"Eh?"

A sudden growl out of nowhere stirred the blonde. Usually the lazy vampire would not care and would keep his eyes closed, as he knew that a certain one of his younger siblings would come and yell about the Mukami. But Shu sat up, because that yelling Sakamaki was not Reiji as per the eldest expected. 

"What's it, Subaru?" Shu asked anyway even though he knew the reason already.

"What the fuck was that Mukami doing in your room?!" The youngest Sakamaki demanded. 

Cerulean pair of eyes widened a bit at the outrage of his sibling, but he replied, "Don't worry. He did not come here to argue about Yui."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?!! Yui is Reiji's wife now....!! So, nobody cares about her in that way anymore!!" The albino clenched his fist. "I'm asking for what business that low ranked vampire was in your room for this long time?!!! The wedding ended hours ago!!!"

_Long time...? Was Subaru waiting outside or something? Did he hear what we were doing.....?_

"Calm down, Subaru. Since, the issue about Yui is over now, so there's no point fighting with the Mukamis, right?" The eldest Sakamaki tried to be reasonable, "And about him, well...... he is an old friend-"

"Edgar?" It did not take a second for Subaru to spit that name.

Shu paused for a moment, before looking up straight to the scarlet pair of eyes, "You got it so fast, I see. Even Reiji took long enough to notice that."

Now, the fury of the albino vampire vanished within moments before being replaced by embarrassment. "It's just....I assumed it. You didn't have any other friend, you know." Subaru tried to cover up, "However, I'm here to tell you that past is past. He was Edgar and a human back then, but now he is Yuma and a half-blood vampire, from Mukami family who, we can never trust. I know you don't care about us, but at least you don't need to get us in trouble!"

"Now you're exaggerating." Shu became stern, "And what makes you think that I'm totally careless about you?"

That snapped out the younger vampire. His crimson red eyes glared hard at the ocean blue ones of his older brother which were now narrowed from annoyance. They stared each other for some moments until things became uncomfortable.

"Whatever...." Subaru cleared his throat, "I just don't want to see him again." He turned around to leave. But he heard Shu saying, "No problem. He won't meet me here anymore." Which only made the albino grit his teeth. He stomped out of the room....not before making a large hole on the wall by a massive punch.

_What I meant was that I didn't wanna see him with YOU again!_

Even though Subaru came out of Shu's room, he did not go away. He stood leaning against a wall beside his brother's door, thinking about his own doings. 

He knew Yuma was Edgar right away when he saw him first time at school, much before Reiji or Shu found out. Then why did he hide it from the blonde?

He was alarmed to see Yuma in Reiji and Yui's wedding. If Ayato had not called out him for some business, he would have been guarding his eldest brother's room and talking with Shu would have become impossible for Yuma. The albino cursed his redhead idiot of a brother minimum hundred times for that. But why was he bothered about the brunette Mukami?

He was a tsundere and loner, who did not need anyone in his life. He sometimes went to Yui or other humans only for blood, nothing else. Then how come he became.... 'a little' possessive of his blonde brother, who did nothing but only slept all time?

Actually, all the situations were not recent at all. From their childhood, Subaru looked up to only one brother, Shu. Being upset on their respective mothers was a daily issue for both the blonde and the albino boy. Both were introvert, so they mostly used to spend their sorrowful moments away from everyone else, and coincidentally, both of the boys used to find each other when they were lonely. But then watching Subaru sob made Shu gradually realize that the other was totally deprived from his mother's love, where he was used to have over-attention and care from his own mother. So feeling responsible as an older brother, the blonde took initiative to conduct the albino. He used to come over him to give him company, or sometimes played piano for him to comfort him. Though at the beginning, the youngest pushed the eldest away many times, yet Shu's company always relieved him from stress. Subaru also noticed how Shu used to get bothered by his own mother, and how he would find him to get away from the ruthless disciplined life. For the first time, the unwanted albino child was happy to realize that finally there was someone in the family who needed him. But then suddenly, Shu started to meet Subaru less than before, and it did not take long for his youngest brother to find the reason of the sudden distance from him.....it was a mere human boy named 'Edgar'.

Little Subaru thought many times to kill that intervening human, but always backed away fearing the possible hatred from his only shelter of relief. And when Reiji committed that misdeed of burning the entire human village, he was somewhat happy to think that Shu would again pass more time with him. But unfortunately, the blonde just detached himself from everyone else by sleeping and laziness. So, it was now Subaru, who began to visit his favorite brother frequently. He was shy and not outgoing or cheery, unlike Edgar, yet he used to make small talks with his sleepy brother, attempting to make the blonde forget about his dead friend. It did not change even when they were grown up. But the conversation was less and less as the eldest Sakamaki just slept and was uninterested to talk much. The albino often punched on walls purposely not only to wake up his blonde brother to talk, but also to let out his anger to think about the idea of Shu caring for his dead human friend more than his little brother. 

Eventually the youngest Sakamaki got used to it. In fact, he started to enjoy the quietness because he used to get pissed off mostly by the noisy triplets. It was another reason for Subaru to stalk Shu. While the blonde slept, the albino used to enjoy the tranquility as well as the peaceful presence. Whenever Reiji scolded Shu for sleeping at the living room, Subaru always tried to distract him because, he just could not walk into the blonde's bedroom unlike at the living room. The albino could pass hours on the windowsill just by looking at his eldest brother's sleeping form on the coach. Even at one point, Subaru preferred being around Shu rather than being at his white rose garden. He would be lying if he claimed that he never thought of jumping on the sleeping vampire to find out how his blood tasted. Specially whenever the albino would watch the full moon with the blonde sleeping in the same room, it was always difficult to control and he used to get Yui for that......thankfully, her short blonde curly hair made easier for Subaru to fantasize Shu in her place. 

Now, if Shu is Subaru's favorite brother, then Reiji is clearly the most hated brother. Not only because of insulting Shu all time, but also the second Sakamaki was the reason for Shu turning his face away from everyone else, including Subaru, since the dark-haired boy removed Edgar from his older brother's life. Now in their grown-up state, Reiji again pissed Subaru off by bringing back Edgar into Shu's life. But, he did not know that Reiji would take them at the dungeon of their mansion or he would have barged and dragged his blonde brother out of there. And when the albino knew that Shu had been stabbed by Reiji because of Yuma, he almost flipped over and thought to kill his glass-wearing brother for a moment. But Reiji already had done the worst thing by reuniting the two friends, which successfully threatened Subaru with the distance between Shu and him.....once again.

Subaru's doubt was not wrong though. Since, he heard Yuma's moans from Shu's room, signaling that the blonde was on cloud nine to have his old friend back. He forced himself to believe that it was his imagination, but without any doubt, he was disgusted as well as jealous at the same time. At school, while sitting at his own class, Subaru's mind was thoughtful about what might be going on at third year class, since Shu and Reiji were classmates with all the Mukamis. But he knew that nothing much would happen there with the presence of Reiji and the rest of three Mukamis, specially Ruki. For a moment, Subaru thought to let it go, since Shu had been cheered up after many years for the return of his best friend. 

But then the albino shook it off. Shu was the only family member who was affectionate and cared for him, who always showed the light in the darkness of his life. Likewise, Subaru was the only person to who, Shu was closest in the family. On the other hand, Edgar or Yuma Mukami was the one, who always became the wall between two Sakamaki brothers from past to present. If Shu starts to prioritize his childhood friend and gets closer to him again, then the special attention that he always paid on his youngest brother, will fly away for good. 

So, this time the youngest Sakamaki won't allow to lose the brotherly bonding which is the only love he ever felt in his entire life. Even he has to take any kind of step, Subaru will not let Yuma to take Shu away from him.........never again. 


End file.
